1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to math games and more particularly pertains to a new math game for teaching a student how to solve a mathematical equation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of math games is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches the use of numbers on a surface and requiring a student to manipulate the numbers to solve equations that are provided through an alternate source.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that teach a student to break down a base equation into component equations. Additionally, the system teaches how the answers to the component equations relative to the base equation